


6'5" Man Held Captive by 5'5" Cult Leader

by Fallen_Seraphina



Series: Make Far Cry 5 Great Again [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Creed doesn't know how to shut up, Everyone Needs Therapy, Gen, Jack basil gabrielbelmont i am so sorry you ever saw this, John Seed is Short, John Seed is a Bottom, John Seed needs anger management, John Seed probably needs therapy, M/M, More like threatens of torture, mentions of torture, my deputy oc, or flat out pre-torture, this is complete stupidity i'm sorry, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Seraphina/pseuds/Fallen_Seraphina
Summary: Creed Creedman doesn't understand the meaning of "shut up" and it's probably gonna get him killed. But, I mean, John is just so short and how can he not say something about it?





	6'5" Man Held Captive by 5'5" Cult Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This story is stupid.  
> Why did I write it.   
> Creed Creedman is a 6'5" man and probably ate too many bugs growing up.   
> He is the new junior Deputy, and he is Hope County's greatest hope of ever being rid of the Seed Family.   
> I guess.

He’s tiny. 

He’s a very small man with at least three inches added to his height with heeled boots. Creed guesses his height to be around 5’5” at the most. Maybe. He’s at least a foot shorter than himself, at least. Despite him standing over him now, screwdriver in hand, talking about carving a sin into the deputy’s skin, all he can focus on is how  _ small  _ this supposed Herald is compared to his own massive stature. 

John’s removing himself from his personal space to stand beside his bench of tools, his voice raising before leaning back against it and looking between his two captives, and that’s when Creed realizes he hadn’t listen to a goddamn thing this man had just said. His mind had been way too preoccupied with the tiny man’s stature. He’s just so  _ short.  _

“Goddamn, you’re tiny…” He whispers, not fully registering that he’s saying it out loud until it’s too late. Immediately, he clamps his mouth shut and stares at the man as his body goes rigid, fingers curling against the wood of the bench. 

“What did you just say…?” He asked, voice shaking with something akin to rage. 

“Shit- sorry- didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He curses himself for not shutting up, but he can’t help it. This is a freaking stressful moment and he talks when he’s scared. “I wasn’t really payin’ attention to what you were saying, and you’re just so  _ short-”  _

A loud crash cuts him off as John pushes the bench over in a fit of fury, face bright red as he glowers as Creed. “ _ Shut up!”  _ He barks, and Creed’s mind helpfully thinks of something completely irrelevant to the current situation.  _ He’s a bottom.  _

He bites back a snort at the stupid thought, eyes staying fixed on John as he rushes into his personal space once again. “For that, you’re going first,  _ dep-yoo-tee.” _

Again, he nearly snorts at the dumbass way this tiny man says Deputy. This was a stressful, terrifying situation and all his mind could focus on the the stupid shit as usual. He really wanted to be scared, but his mind wasn’t letting him. No, he was just trying not to laugh and do any more stupid shit. This man looked ready to pop a vessel. His face was completely red- whether that be from fury or embarrassment, Creed didn’t know. Hudson looks mortified a few feet away, shaking her head and her eyes wide with shock. Hell, Creed would be shocked too if it was anyone but himself saying this. 

“Okay, but I have a weird skin condition and it breaks out into a rash really easily and it’s really sensitive, so do you sterilize your things or-” 

_ “Shut. Up!”  _ He snaps, holding the sharp object dangerously close to his face. “Stop talking- not another  _ word,  _ do you understand?!” 

He’s resists the urge to say anything to retort that.  _ What about saying “yes”?  _ He thinks, and once again has to hold back a snort. John is still glaring at him, one hand gripping his arm on the chair while the other still holds the tattoo gun to his face. He stares at the object, then looks back at the man. 

The silence doesn’t even last a minute. John is staring at him, daring him to speak, and Creed just can’t help himself. “... Have you thought about going to a therapist about your anger issues? It might help, you know.” 

John makes the most  _ frustrated  _ noise, but moves away. He haphazardly throws the tool back down onto the tray, then swings away to face Hudson. His shoulders are taut and shaking. He lets out a slow, controlled breath as he reaches for her chair. “I am going to put  _ Dep-yoo-tee  _ Hudson back in her room.” His voice was firm, on the brink between calm and full of malice. “Confessions are supposed to be private, after all…” Hudson is immediately struggling, crying into her gag as he pushes her forward. He hushes her, but once again Creed mises what exactly he says. Something about giving them life or something weird and stupid like that. Creed’s mind is more preoccupied on how sweaty the man’s face has gotten- its practically shining in the gross light of the bunker.  _ Does he wear makeup?  _

John’s in his face again, hands resting on his shoulders. “I’m going to open you,  _ Dep-yoo-tee,  _ and pour your worst fears inside. And as you  _ choke,  _ your sins will reveal themselves to me.” He’s whispering, voice quivering in something akin of anger and annoyance. Creed stays silent, biting back any responses that want to get free. Might as well let him get this little monologue in, right? “And only then will you truly understand the power of Yes…” 

He pulls away then, and Creed realizes that’s probably what he was going off about earlier. He remembers it from that stupid commercial thing, at least. This dude has a yes kink. Creed’s heard of weirder things. He has a dangerous grin as he grabs Hudson’s chair once again. She immediately begins struggling again, practically screaming “no” through her gag. “I’ll be right back,” and he pushes her chair away before Creed can respond. 

He turns his head slightly to watch them leave the room, brows raising as he stares after them. John moves awkwardly, wearing crusty boots and dirty pants. It looks dumb, compared to the crisp dress shirt and fitted waistcoat he had on top. At least it wasn’t that stupid coat, though. The door slams closed behind him, and the room is once again silent. 

He huffs, looking forward again and around the room. Now that that was out of the way, it was probably time to get going. He just needed to figure out how to get out of here… 

**Author's Note:**

> This is honest to god pure, unadulterated nonsense that I decided to write for my Deputy OC. Yes, he is an idiot and probably needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.   
> Will he, though?   
> Oh, hell no. He will continue to say the first thing in his mind, no matter if there's a short man threatening to carve a sin into his chest. That's just how he is.


End file.
